Carl
A genetic experiment, Carl is a non-canon character used in the Role-Play. He is an indestructible pony, and the strongest physically in all of Equestria. Despite this amazing ability, he is very stupid and immature. He works for Coco Sniff. His cutie mark is a barbell. History Carl was a genetic experiment born in a tube, created by the Saddle Arabian government. Indestructible down to the very cell, he was made to be an invincible supersoldier. Despite his immense height over other ponies, he is technically only 4 years old, which could explain his immaturity. However, his stupidity was made for a reason. The Saddle Arabian government often did experiments and fought in battles that were "morally dubious." He was made stupid as to not have any critical thinking skills, to not question the morality of what he was doing. He was always a good-hearted pony, but often couldn't understand the wrongs of his action. Stupidity also made him very blindly obedient. After training for a while in "The way of the FalconPunchNuke," Carl proved himself unstoppable. In his first battle, he was placed at the back of the lines as to make sure his cluelessness didn't prevent the rest of the army from fighting. However, he quickly trampled all his fellow soldiers ahead of him and smashed the puny resistance before him very quickly. The Saddle Arabians couldn't believe their eyes. After a couple more battles that turned out the same way, they decided to just keep the army back as a self-defense for their base, sending Carl as a literal one-pony army to destroy all who would stand before him. However, he remained humble. He didn't know much, but he knew he wasn't very smart, an thought of himself as in fact lesser to his other soldiers due to his own ignorance. He wanted to be smarter, but he simply didn't have the genetic capacity to learn anything. In addition to his immense strength, Carl was victorious at defeating flying and long-distance opponents via an equal strenth in his horn. He could even rip up mountains and smash armies with it as though it were a fly swatter. It is unknown how his horn was damaged. It is presumed that Carl's position was hit with an amount of nukes that should've destroyed Equestria several times, had Carl not eaten them all. The explosion still destroyed his entire area and it is assumed that destroyed part of his horn, the weakest part of his body. Saddle Arabia's enemies quickly surrendered after that. After the war, which Carl won by himself, he was awarded many medals. He ate 60% of them before he realized they weren't chocolate coins. After the war, Carl was kept in the base, but it was only a few weeks until he accidentally set off the emergency nukes for the base, accidentally destroying half the Saddle Arabian empire. After wandering through the massive Saddle Arabian deserts, he was beginning to dehydrate, but was eventually found by a mysterious pony named High Roller. Carl was captured by him (Gladly, he was nearly dead.) and kept in High Roller's base with maximum security to make sure he didn't break things. Never seeing any action while held by High Roller, Carl was eventually shipped to Canterlot where he was sold in an auction to the highest bidder: Coco Sniff. But only then did Carl realize he was being sold as a slave. He destroyed the building the auction was happening in and fled into a nearby forested area. Wandering for ages, he eventually into the everfree, where he was attacked by an insane half-bat pony. (Clyde.) Carl managed to fight off this pony, but was very afraid, running away from the forest. He lived in a meadow outside the forest for several months foraging for food until one day he ate berries he thought were harmless, but turned out to be knockout poisoned. Carl re-awoke in a wooden crate outside of Coco Sniff's house, found by High Roller's minions and delivered to the drug dealer. Carl didn't recognize Coco Sniff, being too stupid, nor did he recognize Clyde, who was already employed under Coco Sniff by this time. Personality Carl is a fun-loving man child who doesn't know his own strength. A stereotypical brutish goon when it comes to intelligence, he doesn't know that Coco Sniff is actually dark and twisted. Carl's just used to following orders blindly and unquestioningly from his military days. Coco Sniff technically doesn't pay him. When he asks Coco Sniff about this, Coco "reminds" him of the paycheck he received last week, even though he didn't. He's very defensive of his mater, and of his own job serving Coco. Carl is unfazed by insults from his boss, but is made very happy by all compliments. He likes to break things for no reason. This commonly leads to be yelled at, usually Coco Sniff saying "Dammit Carl!" It is unknown whether or not Carl knows he's stupid. He certainly knows he's not a genius, and that the other members of his team are smarter than him. Carl, oddly, has a fear of pancake mix.it's unknown why. Some theorize it's his weakness, while others think he once had a bad dream of being eaten alive by giant pancakes.